Unforgiven (2009)
Unforgiven (2009) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) Raw and ECW brands, which took place on September 20, 2009 at the TBC in TBC. This was the sixty-third pay-per-view and the fifth event in the Unforgiven chronology to be held in WWEbrand. Nine matches were featured on the event's card, including two world championship matches. The first of these was for the World Heavyweight Championship between Shawn Michaels and The Undertaker. The other championship match featured Mr. Kennedy and Tommy Dreamer for the ECW Championship. Other matches on the undercard included: John Morrison vs. Shelton Benjamin in a Ladder match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship; Chris Jericho and Sabu vs. Los Guerreros; and Rob Van Dam vs. The Great Khali. Featured matches background 'World Heavyweight Champion Shawn Michaels vs. The Undertaker' Due to Triple H taking a self-imposed sabbatical after losing the World Heavyweight Championship to Shawn Michaels at SummerSlam, Michaels was left without a recognised challenger for his title at Unforgiven. On the August 24 Raw, Raw General Manager William Regal allowed Michaels to select his own challenger from anyone from the Raw and ECW rosters. Instead of choosing a less experienced and perhaps easier opponent, Michaels invited The Undertaker to challenge for the title at the pay-per-view, to which he accepted Michaels' offer. Michaels told Undertaker to bring his "A-game" to the match, resulting in Undertaker playing his infamous tricks on the champion. After Undertaker defeated Eddie Guerrero on the September 13 Raw, Michaels superkicked Undertaker in the face, giving the challenger his own style of mind games. 'ECW Champion Mr. Kennedy vs. Tommy Dreamer' On the August 25 edition of ECW, ECW General Manager Paul Heyman introduced a new platinum belt design for the ECW Championship belt, awarding it to champion Mr. Kennedy. Kennedy announced that this would represent a new era of ECW Champions, finished with the days of Tazz, Rob Van Dam, Sabu and company. Tommy Dreamer was spotted watching Kennedy's awarding on a monitor backstage, and asked Heyman for a chance at the title. Heyman would book a non-title match between Dreamer and Kennedy for the following week, with Dreamer winning and earning an ECW title match at Unforgiven. On the September 7 Raw, Dreamer teamed up with World Heavyweight Champion Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho to defeat Kennedy and Los Guerreros in a six-man tag team match, with Dreamer again pinning Kennedy. Engraged, the following night on ECW, Kennedy would attack Dreamer in his locker room, to which Dreamer would retaliate after Kennedy's match with Shelton Benjamin, with wrestlers and security staff trying to seperate the two. On the edition of ECW ''before Unforgiven, Kennedy and Eddie Guerrero would score a DQ victory over Dreamer and Chris Jericho. Event Bottom Line Prior to the pay-per-view, the pre-show ''Bottom Line featured a singles match between MVP and Matt Hardy. It was also announced during a backstage segment with Paul Heyman and his assistant Tiffany Terrell that The Gatecrashers would defend the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship later on Unforgiven against SmackDown's Paul London and Brian Kendrick. 'Match results' Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2009 pay-per-view events Category:Raw events Category:ECW events